


Michael's Demon

by grumpymark



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Expect sex, F/M, Hell, Sexy Times, eventually, hell AU, sexy stuff will ensue, that's what I'm sayin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymark/pseuds/grumpymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael Myers is sent to Hell (finally), he meets a Demon named Sira, who takes him in and guides him around Hell. Sira is the first person that Michael feels any real connection with. It's a feeling that only the word "love" can describe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's Demon

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD. I feel so bad writing this, but I'm doing it anyway. I have discovered a very strong sexual attraction towards Michael Myers, and so, I felt I needed to write a fan fic that got out all my sexual frustration. Yeah...There's no sex in this first part, or probably for a few parts, but there will be. Believe me.

She didn't see him like most people did. Just like he didn't see her like he saw most. He was not one to really care for people, that could almost describe his feelings. Michael Myers, feeling? That was the closest way to describe it. He had an odd knot in his stomach every time he saw her. She had taken him in to let him stay with her, and he knew she cared for him. She wasn't scared of him, either. Not many people, if any, were the same as her. 

Could it possibly be love…?

~

The first time Sira saw Michael was on November 1st, the day after Halloween. It was a normal day in Hell, as funny as that sounds. The streets were filled with Demons and the Damned, walking and shopping, the usual. A new batch of the Damned had just been released into Hell. Tossed around Hell in all different directions, most were lost. There was one man, however, that Sira saw that seemed to almost know where he was going. He was tall, and wore a mechanic's suit. But the weirdest part was that he wore a mask. A weird, white mask. Not that that was the weirdest thing she had ever seen in Hell, but it wasn't normal at the time. Halloween was over. Why was he still wearing his mask? 

“So then I was like...” Sira's friend, Trent, was going on about something as she and her other friend, Sy, sat there, talking. “Hello? Earth to Sira?” 

“Hmm?” She finally said as Sy poked her arm gently. She looked over at Trent. “S-sorry, what were you saying?” 

Trent rolled his eyes sarcastically. “What were you just looking at?” 

“Nothing...” She said softly, looking back to the man in the mask. Now there were two large guys standing in front of him, talking to him. 

“Myers. You came back,” One said. 

“Thought we told you to stay where the fuck you were,” The other spat at him. 

Before anyone could say anything, the masked man grabbed one of the men by his throat, tossing him through a shop window. Before he could get turned around, the other man pulled out a knife and stabbed him three times. The masked man fell to the ground, bleeding. It was different in Hell. Just because you're strong on Earth, doesn't mean you're half that strength in Hell. There were so many Demons that were stronger than 10 of the strongest Damned combined. It wasn't smart picking a fight with a Demon. 

“I'll be back!” Sira yelled, running across the street quickly, over to the masked man. 

“Stay away from that fucker,” The man who had stabbed him told her. Sira turned to him. 

“Excuse me, but fuck you. I'm a Demon, not some Damned you can toss around. Fuck off,” She told him. The man pulled his friend from the broken glass and walked off. 

“C'mon man...” The man said to his friend. Sira watched them for a moment before turning to the masked man once again. He was badly bleeding. It wasn't like he could die again, but going through Hell bleeding for eternity couldn't possibly be comfortable. 

“Are you OK?” She asked. His eyes examined her through the holes in the mask. He tipped his head to the side, but he said nothing. Sira looked at the stab wounds in his side. “I'm taking you to the hospital, OK?” 

Sira helped him sit up. He seemed disoriented. She sighed, smiling slightly as she watched him. “C'mon,” She said to him, standing up. He followed. She held his hand, and walked with him towards the hospital. “What's your name?” 

He remained silent. She nodded. “Quiet type, eh?” She giggled. He looked over at her as she held his large hand tightly. 

~

The masked man sat on the examination table, his mechanic's suit unzipped down to the waist, revealing the blood-stained black t-shirt he wore underneath. The nurse pulled his shirt up slightly to expose the wounds. 

“Do you know who did this to him?” She asked Sira. 

“No, just some guys he knows apparently,” She told the nurse. Sira turned to him. “Do you know their names?” 

His eyes ventured around the room before landing on Sira. He once again said nothing. The nurse smiled. “Nervous?” As she said this, he turned his head to her sharply, and acted as though he was about to harm her. Sira jumped up and grabbed his arm, to which he automatically seemed to calm down. 

“Dude, it's OK. She's trying to be friendly,” She smiled at him. He stared at Sira for a moment before he nodded slightly. Sira turned to the nurse. “Do you have like a chart for him or something? He's been in Hell before, I know that.” 

“Yes, we do. Why do you ask?” The nurse asked, picking up the file. 

“I just want to know what his name is...” Sira said quietly, almost as though she was embarrassed that she didn't know it. The nurse looked at the chart and smiled. 

“His name is Michael. Michael Myers,” She told her. Sira nodded, and looked at the man that sat next to her, looking in her general direction. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her or not. 

“Michael...” She whispered to herself. 

~

Walking out of the hospital, Sira held Michael's hand yet again. He seemed comfortable around her, unlike anyone else. It was something he had never known, but he didn't mind. 

“So, have a place to stay?” Sira asked, looking over at him. He stopped walking and shook his head no. She nodded. “Do you want to stay with me for now?” 

He looked straight ahead, never giving her eye contact. Instead, he tightened his grip on her hand carefully, making sure not to hurt her, and nodded. “So you'll stay with me?” She asked. He nodded once again. She grinned happily and in the moment, hugged him. She felt him immediately tense up and look down at her. What was she doing? He wasn't used to physical contact. At least, not affectionate contact, that is. He eased up when she let go of him, grabbing his hand once again. He liked it when they held hands. It was almost like she liked him. Why would she like him? He was dangerous. Well, at least he used to be. Now he was just as susceptible to harm as the next person. He could still hurt her. She was still smaller than him. Even if she were a Demon, he was sure that he could do some form of damage. 

“C'mon, I'll show you my place!” She said excitedly, guiding him through the streets of Hell, towards the outskirts of the 4th circle, where she lived.


End file.
